


Life, love and Liberty

by Graphics by Fae (Fae), pinkplumcake, sunnybriefs



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fangraphic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Graphics%20by%20Fae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: A triplet of aesthetics for a fandom challenge based on the prompt 'Statue of Liberty'.-New York Nostalgia(Steve/Bucky)-Tokyo Trip(Tony/Rumiko)-Paris Painting(Bruce/Natasha)





	1. New York Nostalgia (Steve/Bucky)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #6 (Statua della libertà) per la [Scavenger Hunt](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/scavenger-hunt/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/)


	2. Tokyo Trip (Tony/Rumiko)




	3. Paris Painting (Bruce/Natasha)




End file.
